Define, Hell Interlude: Next Command Transition
by cpneb
Summary: The newly-named Stargate Commander, Kimberly Ann Possible-Stoppable, had just walked to the office that had been occupied by the giants: Hammond, O’Neill, Landry, and Carter.... Do I have your attention, now? Good...a little DH future interlude.....


_**Define, Hell Interlude: Next Command Transition**_

--

Disclaimer: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time….).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

--

_**Author's notes:**_

This is a small snapshot scene from a later, yet to be fully explored, portion of the _**Define, Hell **_universe.

I hope that you enjoy this: this plot bunny arrived in the study Sunday afternoon in the form of a forum post (gotta give them up, but Lent's already past….) and demanded resolution. I'm serving it with a LBD wine and some Nacos and Chimmeritos…or, are those 'Kimmeratos,' Ron?

Ron: They are definitely Chimmeritos, 'neb: the Kimmeratos are most definitely reserved for m'oi!

Kim (blushing): RON!

Enjoy:

_**Define, Hell Interlude: Next Command Transition**_

-

She stood in the door and stared at the desk.

The newly-named Stargate Commander, Kimberly Ann Possible-Stoppable, had just walked to the office that had been occupied by the giants: Hammond, O'Neill, Landry, and Carter. She stood in the door and took a deep breath, savoring the history, and something else….

She smiled: Ron had already taken over the kitchen. She remembered the announcement that she was being named to the position and that she and her entire family would be moving to the Command Center.

Amazingly enough, there were 15 requests for visits to congratulate her and tour the facilities, as well as another 20 that had already made it to her inbox even before the announcement was over.

"Is it me they want to see, the facility, or do they just want some of my husband's cooking?" She laughed as she stepped into the office.

"It's all three, ma'am," the voice behind her replied.

Senior Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman smiled. He had enjoyed all of his commanding officers, but this one was a very special case, indeed.

'She's been there, done that, and has the t-shirts to prove it,' he smiled inside. 'And, she's not afraid to take on aliens, either,' he recalled her college graduation encounter with the Lowardians, where she was first introduced to the SGC. He still remembered the image of her firing her first staff weapon:

"Pure beauty, poetry in motion, and death, all rolled into a single woman: God, she so reminds me of Sam," General Jack O'Neill had said out loud when he saw her image on the monitor.

'Back to reality, Walter…'

"Ma'am, were you aware that they had authorized new personnel to begin training in Gate Dialing procedures?"

"Yes, Sergeant Harriman, I was," she turned and smiled.

"Well, ma'am, the first arrived at the base just after you finished your tour, and I thought that you would want to meet the new trainee in person," Walter smiled, but the newly-arrived trainee snapped to attention and saluted.

"General, Sergeant Bonita Isabella Rockwaller-Renton, reporting for duty, ma'am!" came the crisp voice from the fit and shapely airwoman.

"Welcome to Stargate Command, Sergeant, or should I say, Bonnie?" General Stoppable returned the salute and smiled bigger when she dropped it. "Goooo, Mad Dogs!" she added, and Sergeant Rockwaller uncharacteristically giggled.

She recaptured her military demeanor almost immediately. "Sorry, General," she replied.

"We go back aways, Walter: cheer squad," General Stoppable smiled, and Walter smiled back.

"No explanation required, ma'am: I'd already read the files, so I knew. It's an honor to serve with you, Sergeant Rockwaller-Renton: I heard about you and the Diablos," 'and I also know that you are gorgeous, Sergeant, and if I was about 15 years younger and wasn't already married…down, Walter!' he thought, managing to keep his blush from showing.

"Walter, I still can't believe that you want to retire," Kim smiled as she waved them into her office ('MY office! I still can't believe it! I guess that all that time freak-fighting and working with Betty paid off, and in spades, too!'). Kim went to her desk and moved to the rear of the desk. She touched the left rear corner, then walked to the front and touched the left corner, then walked across and touched the right front corner, and finally walked to the rear right corner, touching the corner at the front of the desk before taking a seat in her chair ('MY CHAIR! I guess it's really true!' she thought as she leaned back a bit).

"Not my idea, ma'am: Air Force regulations," he replied. He had been ready to leave until he heard that Kim was coming, and he owed her, big time, for saving his family from the Diablos, back in the day, but she didn't know it…or, did she?

"Well, now that SGC is under the auspices of Global Justice, we'll need to talk; that is, if you're still interested in staying," Kim smiled. "It's the least I could do for someone as valuable as you, Walter."

"Thank you, ma'am," the youngest General in Air Force history, and the smartest too, not to mention the most beautiful: Walter laughed inside because he couldn't ever imagine anyone referring to General Hammond as being 'beautiful.'

"Do these - objects - belong to someone?" The voice came from the doorway, and Kim looked up.

Teal'c, a totally uncharacteristic smile on his face belying the commanding tone of his voice, was holding a bound and gagged creature up by the scruff of the neck in each hand. Both creatures were squirming and trying to speak, but only "MMMMM" was coming out.

Kim resisted the urge to laugh: it looked like her twins had gone 'where no man was supposed to go' and been captured by the one person that couldn't be swayed by their PDPs.

"Never seen them before in my life," Kim replied with a straight face, and the creatures' moans were even louder.

"Indeed, General Stoppable," Teal'c looked down at them and then looked up with an evil smile. "Perhaps your husband could prepare them for the new ambassador from P90-210: I hear that they like their meals young, fresh, and squirming," and the movement and moans increased exponentially.

By this time, both Walter and Bonnie had stepped outside and closed the soundproof door so that their laughs couldn't be heard. They came back in just in time for-

"Naah, too tough: I know," Kim smiled evilly, "Let's let our new Gate Technician have her first run at the dialing computer."

"I know just the place, General," Walter added. "It's a new planet we just found: PBR-549: the atmosphere hasn't been fully tested yet, so these two could do that for us," he smiled, and the moans started up even louder:

"**MMMMMMMMMMMMM!"**

"Very good," Kim replied. "Teal'c, take them to the gate room and put them on the transport robots: one on each, so they can't help each other get loose. Walter, Bonnie: you're with me." Kim stood, and the three left for the gate room.

--

"Sixth chevron encoded," Bonnie called out.

Kim looked down through the large command center window. Teal'c had rigged a seat facing backwards on each of the robots and had tied each of the twins into them.

"Seventh chevron encoded," Bonnie called out, and the wormhole bubble shot out of the gate.

"Units are powered and ready," Walter called out.

"Teal'c, do you think that the creatures are ready?"

"Indeed," he bowed respectfully and came up with a grin. He pulled out his _**Zatn'kitel**_ and fired two shots; disintegrating the bonds that held the twins to the chairs.

"I believe that they are ready, now, General Stoppable," and the Gateroom door opened to reveal Kim and her husband, Chef Ronald Dean Stoppable, both with frowns on their faces.

"What have we told you two about going where you don't belong?" Ron asked.

"Sorry, Daddy," Janet Foster Stoppable replied, her blond hair flowing down her back as she pulled herself out of the seat.

"Me, too: Sorry, Daddy," Daniel Jack Stoppable added, spitting the last vestiges of binding from his mouth after hopping from the seat.

"We won't do it again, General," he added, snapping a salute that brought the entire gateroom to attention.

"See that it doesn't, Daniel, or Teal'c will not be happy," Kim added with a smile, and Teal'c agreed.

"Indeed."

--

Author's afterward:

As for virtual beta'ing fromStareva01, I heartily approve.

Blame the Creeping Spleen and his post on the forum for this interlude: the Creeping Speen wrote:

"Hmmm... Somehow, I don't really see Kim as being a P90 kind of girl. A Zat gun, yes. But a P90? Nah...

I have this sudden mental image of Teal'c, the scruff of a bound and gagged Tweeb neck in each hand, 'Do these - objects - belong to someone?'"

So, it is, in fact, '**all'** your fault, Creeping Spleen; or, as Teal'c would say:

"_Indeed._"


End file.
